


Dresses and Stars [Seonghwa X Chubby Reader]

by Kittenwhoeatsramen2



Series: Ateez X Chubby Reader [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenwhoeatsramen2/pseuds/Kittenwhoeatsramen2
Summary: Since today is Seonghwa's birthday, here's his story in the chubby reader series. Hope you all enjoy it! I loved every second of writing it.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: Ateez X Chubby Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668436
Kudos: 10





	Dresses and Stars [Seonghwa X Chubby Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is Seonghwa's birthday, here's his story in the chubby reader series. Hope you all enjoy it! I loved every second of writing it.

I entered the Treasure boutique which is very well known within the town. Thing is, I never really tried to go in because not a lot of places sell dresses that are my size. I normally make my own clothing but since this place is incredibly popular, I decided to go see the quality of the clothes for myself. My best friend, Hongjoong, told me that he knew the owner of the boutique and that he has impeccable timing when it comes to making clothes and that the boutique actually does have a section for girls my size. Now, don’t get me wrong, I don’t have a single problem with my size—in fact, I absolutely love it; despite the fact that there are people who constantly make fun of my weight. I just wish finding clothes for myself wasn’t so hard.   
As I entered the boutique, a bell rang— announcing my arrival. “Coming!” A soft, male voice called out followed by footsteps. A slim, tall figure with blonde hair and round glasses looked at me up and down and smiled.   
“Welcome to the Treasure boutique. How can I help you?” He bowed and beamed, making the room warm with his positive aura. He doesn’t seem older than me, yet he’s the owner of the biggest boutique in town?   
“I was wondering if you had a dress my size… or if it’s possible that you could make it.” Why was my voice shaking? Pull yourself together, Y/N!   
He stared at me up and down once more and then nodded with a smile.   
“Of course. Please, follow me.” He brought me to a corner where a polished, wooden door lied. After opening it, an array of sewing and knitting materials were professionally organized—almost as if he took time daily to be sure everything was in order.   
“What kind of dress do you want?” He asked as he sat in his desk with a pad and pencil in hand.   
“Any kind you think would best suit me.” I wanted to see how good this man is—especially if he's as good as Hongjoong says he is.   
Upon hearing this, he raised an eyebrow and the side of his mouth twitched upward. “Please stand up straight and remain calm.” He said while picking up a measuring tape.   
As soon as he started to measure me, he constantly asked if he wasn’t making me feel uncomfortable with him being close to me and even lightly touching certain areas such as my waist and chest in order to measure everything. It was as if he was working with a rare, glass figurine because of how gentle his hands were being. It felt… nice. It made me feel special. After taking all of my measurements, he smiled at me before jotting each of them into his notebook. He hummed before going to a door in the corner of his office and bringing out a rather slim-fitting black dress.   
“Try it on. I want to see something.” I was a bit confused at first but took the dress and changed in one of the fitting rooms within the boutique. When I came back, he looked me up and down before taking out a business card.  
“I’d like you to model a few of my dresses. I really like how the dress looks on you. If you’d like, I can pay you in any means possible so you get your side of the deal. Is that alright?”   
While I was very confident with my figure, the fact that a popular boutique owner actually wants me to model for him was shocking. At first, I looked at him to see if he was actually bluffing, but when I saw that he wasn’t, I agreed.   
He grinned in response “Great. I’ll work on your dress as soon as possible.” 

It’s been five years since that very day. So much has happened. Other than business-related tasks, we started to go out on dates until we ultimately became a couple. We were on a cruise once for business, but we decided to enjoy it since not everything is work-related with us. We started to dance on the main deck. He decided to be goofy with his dancing and started to do this type of mantis dance.  
After a certain song finished, the DJ announced that someone had dedicated a song to me. All of a sudden, my favorite song—Star1117—started to play. Seonghwa then asked me for my hand, which I did. We then started to slow dance while his warm, gentle eyes were staring into mine.   
“Listen to the song and you’ll know why I wanted to dedicate it to you.” He said with a half-smile.   
My heart started to pound. I’ve listened to this song non-stop to know the meaning of it. Is he actually using a song to confess to me? My thoughts were confirmed when he leaned into the point where our faces were mere centimeters apart. He waited for my response which I gladly gave gently pushing my lips to his. The stars seemed to smile at us along with the full moon. 

I now work as a stripper at one of the nearby clubs. They were actually looking for plus-sized women and they loved how I put up a performance. Seonghwa doesn’t mind though. He actually loves the fact that I’m a stripper. I still model for him, but it’s only during the weekends—and it’s good fun. We’ve actually been married for about three years, and I love every second of it. He’s the sweetest person ever. He’s also incredibly awkward. Despite his strong, confident demeanor at work, he’s incredibly awkward and adorable. There was one time that I got sick, and he cooked an entire buffet while also singing me to sleep. How was I so lucky to have a man like him? I will never comprehend, but I don’t mind nor regret this one bit.


End file.
